The present invention relates to dispensing racks, and in particular to a security system for dispensing racks to deter theft of packages from such racks.
Cigarette cartons are a favorite target of shoplifters because of their high cost. However, a shoplifter must shoplift multiple cartons at a time in order to make the venture profitable. In order to shoplift multiple cartons, speed is of the essence, with the shoplifter swiftly removing the cartons from the rack when no one is looking and hiding them in concealed portions of their clothing or in a bag. A need exists for a security system for a dispensing rack which will inhibit a rapid removal of multiple articles of merchandise from the rack. Such a security system, however, must not interfere with an aesthetic display of the merchandise in a manner that provides visual perusal of the merchandise. Further, such a security system must not interfere with the normal removal of merchandise by customers, nor with the occasional restocking of the rack by store employees.
An additional higher level of security is required to discourage pilferage by store employees and the like who account for a large percentage of merchandise theft. Employee theft is often more difficult to prevent because the employee may have a longer time in which to remove merchandise.
One type of security system for dispensing racks was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,460 to Nook et al., the security system including an upper and lower shield that are rotatable into three different positions: a first closed position permitting cartons of cigarettes to be removed individually from the rack shelf, a second closed position preventing any cartons from being removed, and a third open position permitting efficient restocking of the shelf. An externally mounted locking system for locking the shields in the two closed positions is additionally disclosed.
However, still further improvement is desired. For example, the externally mounted locking system while effective, may detract from an aesthetically clean overall appearance of the front face of the rack. Further, due to the external placement, the locking system may be subject to damage or abuse. Also, it is desirable to reduce the number of parts used and cost of producing same while increasing their manufacturability. Still further, improvements are desired in ease and speed of assembly. Additionally, it is desirable to adapt the rack so that it can readily receive electronic equipment intended to deter theft from the shelf, and also support pricing or advertising materials that are typically displayed adjacent the shelf or hung on the shelf. Optimally, these features would be achieved while maintaining the knockdown construction of the rack.
Accordingly, the need exists for a security system that solves the aforementioned problems.